Sostén mi mano
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: "Estamos mejor juntos." •Tachibanacest• Drabbles, viñetas, quizás también one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Ann simplemente anhela tener que dejar de fingir que está bien, terminar con las sonrisas falsas que da para que por fuera se vea normal, dejar de sentir lo que siente o morirse simplemente.

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 **I**

Ann simplemente anhela tener que dejar de fingir que está bien, terminar con las sonrisas falsas que da para que por fuera se vea normal, dejar de sentir lo que siente o morirse simplemente. Aunque se ríe de eso último al segundo siguiente de pensarlo, pues lo piensa solo por pensar (porque ni en voz alta se atrevería a decirlo por decir) y solamente a veces. Jamás se le ocurriría cavilar seriamente sobre acabar con su vida por su propia mano, no quiere eso en realidad. Pero lo que sí quiere es acabar con la tristeza que la agobia por las mañanas, durante las noches, los fines de semana o cada que está presente en cuanto sitio donde también se encuentre su Onii-chan.

Lo que más anhela es dejar de sentirse avergonzada, pero no dejando de sentir vergüenza únicamente sino acabar con el sentimiento que le provoca adquirirla como efecto secundario.

Lo peor es que Kippei ya está enterado de primera fuente (lo peor es que ella misma se lo ha confesado con solo una acción), y ha comenzado a evitarla tanto que ya ni le habla y ni siquiera se digna a mirarla a la cara, no a menos que sea para fingir que con ella no tiene problemas que tratar pese a que sí hay cuestiones que atender y más teniendo en cuenta que él también posee preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas pero no por la boca de Ann.

No por esos labios que no han hecho más que provocar una oleada de daños, en ambos, cuando se posaron sobre los de él tres semanas atrás.

Kippei prefiere guardárselo todo e ignorar, dejar el tiempo pasar y ver si el asunto se puede olvidar para que todo vuelva a ser como siempre, sin importar que sea conciente de que zanjando un tema de tal calibre éste no se resolverá así sin más. Pero ella lo ve, lo ve intentando tomar más distancia mientras más días pasan.

En la escuela no se aparta pero el trayecto de ésta desde su casa, o hasta ella, han dejado de recorrerlo juntos y en casa, cada que puede, no se piensa dos veces antes de tomar distancia de Ann.

Ya han pasado muchas veces de esta manera o al menos han pasado muchas veces donde ella se encuentra asaltada de los mismos pensamientos, por lo que sinceramente ya no sabe lo que espera o lo que él espera de sí mismo en esas circunstancias.

Su hermano la ama, Ann lo sabe, _**la ama**_ pero como lo que es o lo que él considera que siempre fue y que siempre debe seguir siendo:

Su hermana menor.

Sonríe con amargura porque no puede sonreír de felicidad, en los momentos en que la vence el llanto, mientras se explica a ella misma que de nada sirve tanta nostalgia y aprecio al pasado, al marco con esa vieja foto de un par de niños sonriendo. Allí donde él está adelante, y ella atrás (siempre atrás de su hermano mayor), él sonriendo y ella mostrando una alegría, quizás, superior porque únicamente (hasta el momento en que lo besó) no podía tener más que felicidad de estar con él incluso cuando alegre del todo no estaba ninguno.

Lado a lado, adelante y atrás. Hace poco unidos por preocupación y cariño mutuo, de niños unidos por las manos. Un par de manos de niño raspadas sosteniendo las suaves manos de niña con tacto de bebé.

Ann hace memoria mas no logra ubicar cuándo es que le soltó la mano, a qué edad, o si fue ella quien le soltó (lo niega, niega haberle soltado la mano ella) y por qué.

Por qué, si Kippei jamás ha desistido de brindarle lo mejor de él, no puede razonar que es simplemente por su manera de ser. Sin embargo es por saberlo y comprenderlo (por haber descubierto antes que nadie quién es él), por entenderlo totalmente, que lo quiere hasta amarlo de una manera imposible, de un modo que él jamás quiso. Y que a pesar de todo, que Kippei no va a corresponder sus sentimientos y que ella no consigue detener los suyos, son hermanos y no lo dejarán de ser como pueden ser pareja y sí abandonar.

 _ **Esa**_ es la relación que los dos tienen, la única ( _ **necesaria, normal, natural**_ ) que poseen. Por eso esto, lo que ella siente (inevitablemente, piensa ella y como signo de confusión, por la etapa de cambios adolescentes que atraviesa, busca creer Kippei) no puede ser ni será jamás. Ann está convencida de que tampoco quisiera eso en su vida.

Porque _**si es**_ entonces no habrá nada en el futuro para ninguno de ellos. Amigos, familia, conocidos incluso se alejarían instantáneamente si presenciaran o fueran avisados de que sucedía algo de tal naturaleza.

Aun así, a un mes y una noche, de lo que se considera un error, Ann admite que ya han pasado muchas veces de la misma manera o al menos han pasado muchas veces donde ella se encuentra asaltada de los mismos pensamientos mas sin embargo, ya está al tanto de lo que espera Kippei de ella y de sí mismo en tales circunstancias:

No importa el tipo de amor sientan el uno por el otro porque, de todas formas, son hermanos.

* * *

 **NoPreguntenQuéCarajosQuisoDecirKippeiConEso. Tómenlo como más les guste, gentita (?).**

 **No podía esperar para subir esto, porque Tachibanacest es más cannon que el Kamio Ann, bitches! (xD) ¡Saben que es verdad! Hahaha, broma, broma. Es que este es mi incesto favorito. Y no pido review porque sé que no recibiré ninguno, pero espero que le guste a quien llegue a leerlo. Porque el Tachibanacest es amor (:3)**

 **En fin, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Ya se había agotado a sí misma, días antes desde el primer momento que él se lo confesó, tratando de descifrarlo cual acertijo. Buscando encontrarle explicación a la ausencia de su hermano en el día de su boda.

* * *

 **II**

—Onii-chan, ¿qué harías si te digo que me caso mañana?

— **¿¡Qué!?** —la cara de su hermano es un poema divertido o uno que a ella le causa diversión. Él tenía la cuchara de madera en la mano, la sopa en la cacerola y se había girado rápida y torpemente de la sorpresa.

De momento ambos se trataban de los únicos en la cocina, ella acababa de bajar las escaleras con el cabello algo húmedo por la ducha tomada recientemente. Sonrió a costillas de su hermano mayor.

—¿Todavía no lo superas, eh? —le preguntó entre una risa.

Un día de aburrimiento, se le había dado por preguntarle a su hermano cuál era el sueño más raro que tuvo. Entre cualquier locura o perversión que pudo decir, Kippei le confesó que en su sueño más extraño se encontraba ella.

Por un instante infernal, para ella obviamente porque había tenido que luchar contra un potente sonrojo, se quedó petrificado y casi decepcionada cuando oyó que él soñó con ella... casándose.

Ann se sintió totalmente feliz en aquel entonces, cosa que podía hacerla parecer engreída. Es decir, parecía como si estuviera alegrándose de la preocupación de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad la ponía contenta era saber que Kippei realmente tenía interés y velaba de su bienestar emocional. Y de su vida sentimental, al parecer.

 _ **Siempre supe que eras así de lindo.**_ Le confesó, en su mente ante la muestra de dulzura de la que él mismo no reparaba en saber que dada.

—No debería habértelo contado —Kippei se giró, fastidiado.

—¡Tampoco me contaste quién era mi novio! —se acercó más, buscando su rostro.

Él desvío la mirada, de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que no le vi el rostro.

Ann frunció el ceño apenas.

—Seguro que eso es una excusa para no decirme.

Pero él estaba siendo totalmente sincero, aunque Ann no le creyera.

—¿De todos modos, qué tipo de ceremonia hicimos, Onii-chan? ¿Occidental o tradicional? ¿Si es la primera, cómo era mi vestido? ¿Dónde estabas tú?

—Tienes catorce años, ¿por qué te preocupa eso justo ahora?

—Responde, ¿si~? —le dijo haciendo un mohín.

Suspirando, la miró fijamente en esta ocasión, dejando olvidada un rato la cuchara de madera.

—Fue una ceremonia sintoísta, así que no usaste vestido —ante esto Ann lució levemente decepcionada—. Y yo... No sé dónde estaba yo.

La decepción se fue del rostro de la chica, dando paso a la confusión.

—¿No estabas en mi boda? —preguntó juntando los labios en una mueca de tristeza.

—Fue solo un sueño, Ann. ¿No te pasa normalmente, también? —le recordó mientras retomaba su labor—. En ocasiones, somos un espectador que no está presente en su sueño.

Esa explicación a ella le sonó a poesía, por más que no fuera intencional. Y por más poética que sonara esa afirmación, no quería creerla.

—Si fuera así, es como si el sueño no fuera tuyo —replicó.

—Es la verdad —él no comprendía que su hermana menor estaba dándole otro contexto a sus palabras.

Mas ella no quiso desistir, empecinada en obtener una respuesta que su hermano no poseía ni quería detenerse a pensar. Ya se había agotado a sí misma, días antes desde el primer momento que él se lo confesó, tratando de descifrarlo cual acertijo. Buscando encontrarle explicación a la ausencia de su hermano en el día de su boda.

Entre tantas, la que más destacaba era una que le producía felicidad y dolor en partes iguales. Más producto de su imaginación que de una posibilidad a presentarse en la realidad, sentimientos que tendría en la vida real si el sueño de su hermano se cumplía.

 _ **¿Y si no pudiste ver el rostro del novio... porque ese eres tú?**_ Con ilusión y temor en partes iguales, esa teoría se daba Ann para atribuir la ausencia de su hermano presenciando la boda.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: Es que la cercanía del cuerpo de su hermano es extrema, pero no quiere huir porque es algo que ella ha buscado.

* * *

 **III**

Ann es víctima de un nerviosismo perpetuo y constante, que cuando se manifiesta la mantiene clavada en su sitio, volviéndola incapaz de actuar correctamente. Un nerviosismo que le seca la garganta, le hace temblar las piernas, le eriza los bellos de la nuca y que le provoca escozor en los ojos, queriendo entrar en llanto o desear dar un agudo y potente grito para desahogarse.

En cambio, logra decir las palabras (apenas, casi en un susurro debido a la tensión de su corazón) que tenía guardadas durante todo el día y la mayor parte de la tarde:

—Feliz... decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, sigue creyendo que no sonó sincero por la preocupación y nerviosismo de su generalmente alegre humor. De igual manera, no pudo decirlo de otra forma a causa de la circunstancia en que se halla metida.

Es que la cercanía del cuerpo de su hermano es extrema, pero no quiere huir porque es algo que ella ha buscado.

Es más visible, un acto más concreto.

En ese instante los mismos síntomas se apoderan de su cuerpo. Si antes era debido al temor, a ser descubierto el contenido de su corazón, el factor desencadenante en este íntimo instante es diferente.

La habitación está a viva luz pero las cortinas y la noche ocultan lo que fugazmente ocurre dentro de la segunda planta de la casa.

Es una situación que normalmente debería abrumarla, pero a la que ya está acostumbrándose puesto que es como la quinta vez que ocurre.

Un beso correspondido entre ambos.

* * *

 **Ah, ¿ustedes quería algo más hentai... o largo? No, por ahora no (xD)**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños *atrasado* Kippei! Te quiero y por eso te regalé un beso *de Ann*, espero te gustara (?) ^^.**


End file.
